Halfbreeds Don't Die
by Hieiko
Summary: Post - AtS: Not Fade Away. Dawn finds an interesting article in a magazine. And what was that about Spike?


Author: Hieiko  
  
Author's Notes: This is just a really weird thing that I had to write down.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel the Series, or any of the characters in these shows. The other names in the story are just made up. Any similarities to actual names are just a coincidence.  
  
Distribution: If you want this, go ahead. Just email me and tell me where it's at. Thanks.  
  
Pairings: none  
  
Rating: G  
  
Feedback: Would love that, pet.  
  
Summary: Post - AtS: Not Fade Away. Dawn finds an interesting article in a magazine. And what was that about Spike?

* * *

**Halfbreeds Don't Die  
**  
"Here's your requested August 2005 issue of Music USA Now!, Dawnie."  
  
Dawn Summers looked up from the history book on her desk, and deftly caught the magazine her sister tossed her. She smiled in thanks, and slid the magazine into one of her drawers. She was sorely tempted to read it right away, but the history paper was due the next day so she decided to get that out of the way first.  
  
It turned out that she had to spend all night finishing the paper. She fell into an exhausted sleep, and it was the next night before she finally had the free time to indulge in her magazine. She flipped through the pages excitedly, searching for any pictures of her favorite artists first, before she would read. Her eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets when she caught sight of a large photo of a new band called "Halfbreeds Don't Die".  
  
"Oh. My. God." She squealed in shock and excitement. "This is impossible!"  
  
The photograph, which filled an entire page, consisted of five people with the band's name emblazoned diagonally across the page. Two of the five were female, both of whom Dawn didn't recognize, but the three men she did recognize. Her brow scrunched up in confusion as she looked back and forth at two of the three men.  
  
Deciding that staring at the photo would not give her any answers, she turned to the article which began on the next page.

* * *

HALFBREEDS DON'T DIE, but they ROCK!  
by Eliza Weller  
  
Crashing into the country's nationwide rock scene early March this year, "Halfbreeds Don't Die", the latest hit band from Los Angeles, last week launched their first, self-titled album (also produced by the band itself). The sales for the first day by itself have already broken several records, sparking offers from several record companies including Glass Towers, Inc. The group has also released their first music video, which is for their carrier single, "A Hole in the World".  
  
The album has fifteen tracks, all original, composed by the band members themselves. Eight of these songs are already familiar to their fans, as these have been performed by the band during their concerts and gigs all over California. Also included in the album is another of their previously released singles, "It's Mountain Dew".  
  
The band is made up of five very interesting (and often leather-clad) individuals, led by a tall, dark and handsome young man who goes by the intriguing name of Angel. He is, contrary to what most people expect of a band leader, not the lead vocalist. In fact, he's not a singer at all, but the bass guitar player. When asked about this, the other band members just laugh it off, joking "Angel's singing would get us kicked out of the music business."  
  
The band includes a pair of twins, who are supposed to be identical but are actually quite easy to tell apart. They are the gorgeous Spike and William Atherton, with the blue eyes and British accents that have made many a California girl swoon. Spike is the elder of the two, recognizable by his unnaturally white blond hair, pierced left eyebrow and constant swearing. He is the band's lead vocalist, but he also sometimes plays lead guitar. It's well known that Spike's music was influenced by 70's punk rock, the Sex Pistols and the Ramones, in particular. On the contrary, younger brother William's tastes tend toward the classical. The dark-haired William, or Will, as he is also called, plays the keyboard. But he is also the passionate songwriter in the group, having composed nearly seventy percent of their songs, including their hit single, "Hole in the World".  
  
The two ladies of the band, Spike jokingly claims, are the only reasons they have males in their audience. Truly this joke is half-meant, as the beautiful and sexy cousins Illyria and Winifred "Fred" Burkle indeed draw eyes wherever they go. The older, blue-haired Illyria commands a forceful presence in spite of being usually silent. She's the drummer, and she's good although the others have said that she had only learned to play recently. Fred is a little shy but charming, and she obviously has all of the other band members wrapped around her little finger. She plays lead guitar, and she says that when she steps onstage she is able to really let go with the music. Fascinating tidbit: Fred graduated from university with a degree in Physics. Also, Fred and Illyria look so much alike that they could be twins.  
  
The band is currently on a nationwide tour, but they will be starting work on their second album by the end of the month.

* * *

Dawn's mouth gaped as she read the article, which was interspersed by photos of the band members. One was a photo of the whole group during a performance at a club. One was a snapshot of Spike with an arm slung around William's neck, with his other hand flashing a reverse peace sign, as the brothers displayed identical grins at the camera. Another was a small far-away shot of Angel with Fred.  
  
Dawn shook her head disbelievingly, but the images were solid proof. The magazine dropped from her suddenly nerveless fingers and she flopped down on her bed. Her eyes fixed upon the ceiling as her mind tried to comprehend the strangeness.  
  
Her reverie was disrupted when she heard the front door of the apartment open.  
  
"Dawn, I'm home!" she heard her sister call.  
  
Oh boy. she thought. Dawn grinned and picked up the magazine from the floor, then stepped out of her room to show her latest discovery.

* * *

_**the end**_


End file.
